The following projects are planned for 1973-1974: 1. Hypnotic deafness and the neo-dissociation theory. Threshold deficits will be studied using signal detection methods, with additional knowledge of the information-processing system recovered through dissociative techniques (e.g., "automatic writing" or "automatic talking."). 2. Pain reduction. Pain reduction through hypnosis and peripheral nerve stimulation will be studied in both laboratory and clinical settings. 3. Unexplained arousal and anxiety states. Further work, already initiated by Dr. Zimbardo, will continue. 4. Studies of hemispheral laterality. EEG studies bearing on laterality of function in relation to hypnosis will continue.